


kitten

by softbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kitten Minho, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, but it's all good they've been dating for like 2 years, chan is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/pseuds/softbinnie
Summary: minho suspects chan may have a thing for calling minho 'kitten'.minho decided to investigate.





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut (ever) >_<  
please excuse any mistakes. i haven't proof read this because i'm kind of embarrassed that i wrote this so i'm just posting it before i have time to change my mind lmao  
enjoy!

It all started when Chan accidentally called Minho 'kitten' during sex.

He was fucking the younger male - per usual - and the pet name just slipped out.

_"Fuck, kitten, you're so tight around me," Chan groaned out and Minho's eyes shot open._

_If he wasn't close to coming before, then he definitely was now. Chan's voice was so raspy in his ear and Minho didn't even have time to warn Chan before his cum was splattering against his and Chan's chests, a high-pitched moan living his lips as his back arched high_ _._

Chan had always used pet names, inside and outside of the bedroom, so the Australian male didn't think much of it after the whole ordeal, but since he had never called Minho 'kitten' before, the brunette certainly had a lot to think about.

Did Chan have a secret kitten kink that Minho didn't know about? If so, why hadn't he told Minho earlier? Chan knew Minho loved cats (everyone knew Minho loved cats) and Minho himself definitely knew he wasn't opposed to the idea of being Chan's kitten.

Over the next few weeks, Minho tried to bring up the event with Chan and ask him why he suddenly chose to call Minho 'kitten' as opposed to 'baby' like he always did, but every time Minho mentioned it Chan would dodge his questions by either pretending he had something to do or asking Minho why _he _was so bothered about it.

So, after nearly a month of no answers, Minho decided to take matters into his own hands.

~*~

Arranging the black clip-on ears into his black hair, Minho smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked fucking _hot_. If Chan wasn't fazed by how Minho looked, then Minho would have failed as Chan's boyfriend.

Despite the people giving him strange looks behind him, Minho's smiled remained, dreaming about the major dicking down he was going to get when he and Chan returned to their dorm room.

Smoothing out the creases in his short black pleated skirt, Minho hummed to himself as he pulled down on the hem of his black crop top, making sure he looked totally fuckable before leaving the bathroom.

He continued to get a few judging looks from his fellow peers as he strutted down the corridor and into the canteen, but he paid no attention to them. The only looks that mattered to him were the ones he would get from Chan.

Locating his group of friends, Minho smiled as he made his way over to the round table. Of course Chan noticed him first, and the look on his older boyfriend's face was one that he would treasure until the day he died.

Eyes wide with a mix of shock and lust, Chan's jaw halted in its movements, dropping his sandwich back into his lunchbox and swallowing thickly. His eyes followed Minho as he sat down directly opposite Chan, smiling brightly at his boyfriend and the rest of his friends.

"What the Hell are you wearing?" Changbin asked, confused, while Jeongin reached up to touch Minho's fake cat ears.

"Don't be mean, hyung!" The youngest whined. "Minho-hyung looks so cute!"

"He certainly does, doesn't he, Chan-hyung?" Jisung asked cockily, and all eyes fell on Chan.

"Uh..." The blonde started, clearing his throat once his voice went croaky.

"What's wrong, Channie? Kitten got your tongue?" Minho asked, feigning sweetness as he winked at his boyfriend.

Chan gave Minho a look, one that Minho knew said '_don't test me_', and Minho shrugged, turning away from his boyfriend and striking up a conversation with Jeongin and Felix.

Woojin leaned into Chan's side, noticing his friend's inability to speak or even move. "Is this another one of your kink shows?"

"Wha- no," Chan answered, looking over at Woojin in disgust. "I honestly had no idea about this. And besides, I'm not into that kind of stuff.

"Your dick says otherwise," Woojin replied curtly, leaving Chan to glance down at the tent in his own jeans and sigh.

~*~

Half an hour later and the bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch hour. Everyone immediately moved to get up, including Minho, and Chan made a point of grabbing his boyfriend's wrist before he managed to go away.

"Is there a problem, Channie?" Minho asked sweetly, looking up and into Chan's eyes with such fake innocence that it made Chan's cock stir in his pants even more.

"You're damn right there is," Chan hissed, his grip on Minho's arm remaining the same. "You want me to fuck you right here? In front of everyone else? Hm, _kitten_?"

There it was.

Minho let out a small whimper as a blissful smile crossed his face.

"Well? That's what you want, isn't it, kitten?" Chan repeated, voice dropping a few octaves lower as he leaned in to whisper in Minho's ear.

Minho shook his head, and Chan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I knew you liked it," Minho chuckled softly. "Me being your kitten. And since you wouldn't tell me when I asked you, I decided to do something about it myself. Seems my plan worked, didn't it, Channie?"

Chan didn't know what to say, only stared down at his boyfriend in shock as Minho wormed his way out of Chan's grip.

"I'll be waiting for you back at the dorm, _Daddy_," Minho whispered before turning on his heel and strutting off to his next lesson, leaving Chan with a raging hard-on in the middle of the canteen.

~*~

That last hour and a half of Biology couldn't have gone by any slower, Chan thought, and when the bell finally rang to signify the end of his day, Chan was up and out of his seat like lightning.

He practically ran to his and Minho's dorm room, fumbling around with the keys for much longer than he would've liked to before he finally managed to open the door, stumbling into the room and letting the door close behind him. He didn't need to worry about locking it since the doors locked by themselves whenever they were closed from the inside.

Lo and behold, there was Minho. Laying on his bed with his phone in his hand, only looking up when he heard Chan's loud entry. He was still wearing the getup from earlier, and Chan practically growled when he caught a glimpse of the pink panties Minho was wearing underneath his skirt.

"You took your time," Minho scoffed, locking his phone and setting it on the bedside table next to him.

He sat up on his knees as Chan struggled to get his bag, jacket and shoes off, but once he did, he made no hesitation in slipping into his dom headspace.

"Get on my bed. Now," he ordered, and Minho pouted.

"Why can't we just stay on my bed?" He asked, and Chan stepped forward, towering over his smaller boyfriend.

"Do you really want to test me right now, kitten?" He inquired. "I think you're forgetting who's in charge here, baby."

Minho hummed, crawling forward on his hands and knees until he was kneeling at the edge of the bed, hands coming up to Chan's torso.

"Then why don't you remind me, Daddy?" He asked with a whine, hands sliding underneath the fabric of Chan's t-shirt, slender fingers dancing over his chiseled chest and stomach.

Chan didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Minho's wrists roughly, removing them from his body as he bent down so he could grab Minho by the waist and hoist him over his shoulder effortlessly.

Minho yelped in surprise and Chan brought one of his hands down to spank Minho's left thigh harshly, causing the younger to moan out. Chan wasn't gentle in the way he dropped Minho onto his bed, and Minho definitely had something to say about it.

"Jeez, Chan, be a bit more gentle," he complained as Chan clambered over him. With his boyfriend's face directly above his, Minho could see that particular vein in Chan's forehead throbbing, which only happened when he was pissed off or turned on - or both.

Smirking, Minho decided to test his boyfriend. "You know, Channie, I do love it when you're rough-"

Chan cut Minho off by slapping him around the face, not that hard, but hard enough for Minho to moan wantonly.

"Fuck-" he gasped, eyed rolling back from the pleasure.

"_Shut up_," Chan spat, and Minho breathed out shakily. God, he was so turned on. "Seeing as you appear to have a lot to say today, why don't you put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use, hm, kitten?"

Minho gave up on trying to be defiant, nodding desperately as Chan moved to unbuckle his belt. Becoming impatient, Minho sat up and reached to help, receiving a harsh slap on the wrist from Chan.

"Patience, kitten," Chan chuckled lowly. "You'll get my cock soon enough."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Minho apologised feebly, looking up at Chan with big, sorry eyes.

"Aww, it's ok, baby," Chan cooed, cupping the side of Minho's face softly, smoothing his palm over the red handprint starting to form on the skin. "Kitten's just desperate for Daddy's cock, isn't he?"

Minho nodded, nuzzling the side of his face into Chan's palm. Chan watched as Minho turned his head so he was facing Chan's hand, making eye contact with his older boyfriend before licking up the side of Chan's hand like a cat.

Minho whined high in his throat as he took Chan's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Fuck, kitten," Chan cursed, hurrying to push down his jeans and boxers. "Come on, baby. Show Daddy how much you want this cock."

Minho hummed as he detached himself from Chan's thumb and shuffled forwards on his knees so he was perched on the edge of the bed. He tugged on the hem of Chan's t-shirt and whimpered.

"Off, Daddy," he pleaded, and Chan couldn't deny his kitten of what he wanted when he looked so fucked out already.

Chan hastily pulled his white t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. He made a mental note to put it in the wash bin later.

Minho licked his lips as he leaned in to kiss the head of Chan's cock, feeling pride well in his chest when he heard Chan groan above him. Looking up at his boyfriend, Minho pulled back to let his tongue poke out and deliver kittenish licks to Chan's cock.

"Fuck, don't tease me, kitten," Chan hissed, one hand coming down to grip Minho's black locks roughly, tugging on them and causing Minho to whimper.

Wanting to be a good kitten, Minho wrapped his lips around the head of Chan's cock and sucked, savouring the taste of Chan's precum on his tongue.

"Shit, kitten, just like that," Chan groaned, the hand in Minho's hair continuing to pull at his locks. "Your mouth is so good, baby."

Spurred on by the praise, Minho sank down further on Chan's dick, swallowing around the length in his mouth and beginning to bob his head back and forth, reveling in every strained noise Chan made.

"Fuck, you're such a good little kitten," Chan moaned, pulling Minho's hair harder. The pain mixed in with the pleasure caused Minho to moan, the vibrations making Chan clench his stomach.

Feeling adventurous, Minho sank down even further on Chan's cock until his nose was touching the skin of Chan's lower stomach. He decided to test out his gag reflex and swallowed, feeling his own cock twitch in his panties at the way Chan groaned heavily.

Chan involuntarily bucked his hips, further shoving his cock down Minho's throat and hearing the younger gag. He was about to pull out to apologise when Minho whined, reaching up to grab Chan's hips and keep his dick deep in his throat.

"Fuck, does kitten like that? Kitten likes choking on Daddy's cock, huh?" Chan asked with a scoff and Minho did his best to nod with Chan's dick in his throat. "Can Daddy fuck your face, hm, princess?"

Minho hummed in approval, and Chan petted his hair softly stroking over the ears clipped to Minho's hair. "Good boy. Tap on my thigh twice if it's too much, ok, kitten?"

Minho gave Chan a thumbs up and did his best to relax his throat, letting his eyes flutter closed when Chan pulled out halfway only to push back in slowly at first. The sound that came out of Chan's mouth made Minho forget about the burning feeling in his throat momentarily as he focused on his boyfriend's pleasure.

"Such a pretty mouth, baby," Chan groaned, looking down at Minho with a mix of lust and adoration in his eyes.

Minho felt his chest swell with pride at the praise, humming contently around the dick in his mouth and causing Chan to moan again.

"Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me cum," Chan hissed. "Let me pull out, kitten. Daddy doesn't want to cum just yet."

Reluctantly, Minho pulled off of Chan's dick, drool pooling on his lips and running down his chin. his lips were a cherry red from all the effort he had put into sucking Chan off, and Chan had to refrain himself from coming just by looking at his boyfriend.

"Look at you," he cooed patronisingly, reaching down and stroking Minho's red cheek. "Such a pretty little slut."

Minho whined loudly, bucking up against nothing at Chan's words.

"Daddy, please fuck me," he begged, looking up at Chan with big pleading eyes. "Please, I need Daddy's cock."

Chan hummed, stroking Minho's cheek some more before retracting his hand from Minho's face. "Get on your hands and knees for me, pretty kitten."

Minho did as he was told immediately, shuffling into the center of the bed on his hands and knees and bending over so his face was just about touching the pillows beneath him.

From this angle, Chan could get a good look at Minho's ass and the panties he was wearing, and _God_. Chan felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. The globes of Minho's ass looked so good from where he was bent over and Chan didn't know what to do to his kitten first.

A whine distracted Chan from his thoughts as Minho swayed his hips from side to side slightly, inviting Chan to do what he wanted to him.

"I'm coming, kitten," Chan chuckled to himself, climbing up onto the bed on his knees and sitting behind Minho. "What do you want Daddy to do, hm, baby? You've been such a good kitten so I think you deserve a reward."

"Fuck me, Daddy," Minho answered with no hesitation. "Please, Daddy, I've been a good boy."

Chan hummed as he brought his hands up to push the hem of Minho's skirt further up his back, exposing the skin just above his ass. He leaned down to kiss the exposed skin as his hands massaged over the panties Minho was wearing.

The younger let out a shaky breath as Chan's grip tightened on the lace of his panties, pulling them down slowly and torturously. Minho groaned loudly as his dick rubbed against the fabric, gasping out as it was finally exposed to the air.

"Such a pretty ass, kitten," Chan cooed almost patronisingly. "And it's all mine, isn't it?"

Minho nodded vigorously, gasping as Chan pulled the globes of his ass apart to look down at his hole. The older was surprised to see Minho's rim already slightly red, what appeared to be lube drying and sticking to his skin.

"Did kitten play with himself earlier?" He asked despite already knowing the answer. He didn't really mind that Minho had touched himself without Chan knowing; he understood that Minho was a young man in his sexual prime and needed to relieve himself from time to time. It wouldn't be fair on Minho if Chan didn't allow him to touch himself, as a sexually frustrated Minho definitely wasn't a very pleasant Minho.

When Minho buried his face in the pillows in front of him, Chan clicked his tongue, grabbing Minho by a clump of his hair and pulling his head back, causing his back to arch beautifully.

Minho moaned loudly, already starting to drool over the pillows. "Well? Answer me, kitten."

"I did! I did, I did," he sobbed brokenly, letting out a high pitched whine when Chan went to kiss his neck. "Wanted to be ready for Daddy. Like a good slut."

Chan hummed. "And what a good little slut you are, kitten. Always ready to please Daddy."

The elder snaked a hand around Minho's waist and finally grabbed his hard cock, stroking it slowly in his big hand. Minho moaned out a sob, hips involuntarily bucking into Chan's hand as the blonde continued to suck on his boyfriend's neck, marking him up.

"Look at you," Chan cooed. "Already so wet and fucked out for Daddy and I've barely even done anything yet."

"Dad-dy," Minho moaned with a hiccup. "Please, please fuck me, Daddy."

Chan could tell Minho was starting to slip into subspace, which was something that could lead to a sub_drop_, which Chan definitely didn't want.

Removing his hand from Minho's cock, Chan ignored Minho's whine of disapproval as he gently turned his baby over so he was laying on his back, looking up at Chan with big, teary eyes.

"Daddy, Daddy-" he sobbed, wanting so badly to be touched and fucked and filled with Chan's cum. "Daddy, please, I want it."

Chan was over Minho in a second, stroking his hair and face gently as he shushed the younger male.

"Baby, I know you want it but I just need you to calm down for me, ok?" Chan said softly, running his thumb over Minho's cheekbone. "I promise I'll male you feel good, kitten, but you're getting too worked up right now and Daddy won't fuck you when you're like this."

Despite feeling extremely touched-deprived, Minho nodded through his tears, sniffling as Chan smiled down at him.

"Good boy, there we go," Chan praised, kissing Minho's lips gently in reward. "Are you calm now, baby?"

Minho nodded, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Chan's neck and bring him in for another kiss, this one longer.

Chan felt Minho's tongue run along his bottom lip and opened his mouth willingly, letting his baby take control of the kiss this time. Chan groaned lowly when Minho bit down on his bottom lip, pulling away to get the lube out from the drawer next to the bed.

"Do you need me to open you up, baby boy? Or do you think you're ready for my dick?" Chan asked, opening the bottle of lube and squirting a fairly generous amount onto his fingers.

"'M ready, Daddy," Minho answered with a small pant. "Fuck your kitten."

Chan smirked at that, slathering the lube on his fingers over his dick and using the rest to smear around Minho's messy hole.

"Daddy's going to fuck you in your little outfit, ok kitten?" Chan proposed, and when Minho nodded his approval, Chan shuffled forwards on his knees and hooked Minho's legs over his shoulders. "Gonna make his baby feel so good."

Minho whined at the promise laced within Chan's words and at the feeling of the blunt tip of Chan's dick poking at his hole. With a little bit of force, the head of Chan's dick slipped in easily and both men moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck, kitten," Chan cursed, head falling forward as he pushed in more, slowly as to not hurt Minho. Once he'd bottomed out completely, he waited for a bit for Minho to get adjusted to the intrusion. After all, it had been a while since they'd last had sex.

When Minho was ready, he pushed himself back on Chan's dick as a way of letting the older know, and that was when Chan started moving.

He started out slow at first, savouring the way Minho's hole would clench around him when he pulled out too far, trying desperately to suck him back in.

"You're so tight, kitten," Chan hissed, leaning down to rest on his forearms on either side of Minho's head, looking directly into Minho's eyes.

Eye contact had always been a major turn-on for Chan; being able to see just how good his cock was in Minho's eyes and the way his head rolled back as moans escaped his lips never failed to give him an ego boost.

Once he'd gotten tired of the slow, leisurely pace he had set, Chan began to move faster, aiming his dick _just right_ until-

"Fuck!" Minho squeaked, hands scrambling to find purchase on something, ending up gripping Chan's broad shoulders tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Chan knew he'd found Minho's prostate when he continued to rock into that one spot and little gasps left Minho's lips.

"H-Harder, Daddy," Minho begged quietly, opening his eyes to look up at Chan desperately. "Fuck me like you mean it."

And that was when Chan snapped.

Sitting up, he gripped Minho's thighs and began snapping his hips much harder and faster into Minho's ass, gritting his teeth at the wet and warm slide. Minho started to let out wanton moans, and Chan didn't even care about how loud his boyfriend was being as hearing his pretty moans spurred Chan on even more.

"You're so loud, kitten," he grunted. "You want everyone in the corridors and the next rooms over to hear you? You want to let them know how _good _I fuck you?"

Minho nodded as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, the stimulation on his prostate causing him to tremble every time Chan thrust back in. It was so _good_, Chan hitting his prostate with every sharp thrust and bringing tears to his eyes.

"You good, honey?" Chan asked, slowing down momentarily when he noticed the tears beginning to fall from the corners of Minho's eyes.

"I'm fine, Daddy, p-please don't stop!" Minho begged, and Chan smirked before he continued to thrust in and out at an even faster pace, now hitting Minho's prostate dead-on.

Chan liked to tease sometimes, liked to miss Minho's prostate on purpose just to see his baby shudder under his touch, but it was clear now that Chan was definitely trying to make Minho cum.

"D-Daddy, I'm-" Minho started, cutting himself off with a drawn-out moan, arching his back as cum spurted from his untouched cock.

Chan watched in awe as Minho came all over himself, the sight bringing Chan closer to the edge at an alarming rate.

"Fuck, baby, you're so good. Daddy's gonna cum too," he hissed, stilling his hips as his own cum began to stain the inside of Minho's ass.

He stayed inside Minho for a bit until his cock started to soften up, and then he pulled out slowly as to not hurt Minho.

"Fuck, you made me _cry_," Minho reflected, bringing two fingers up to his eyes to wipe at them.

"You shouldn't have worn that outfit, kitten," Chan teased, reaching over Minho's body to retrieve the wet wipes from the bedside table. "You knew what it would do to me."

"Well, I didn't, actually," Minho replied just as teasingly as Chan cleaned the cum from his stomach. "I wanted to know but you never told me so I decided to do a little experiment."

"And did you get the results you wanted, sweetheart?" Chan asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Most definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you like this kind of stuff.  
smut takes me a while to write because i often rush them and then they turn out to be sub-par (like this one)  
but if you guys like it then i'll try to write more within my busy schedule!


End file.
